There You Have It
by hot-chick1
Summary: This is a cute Little story of how Kurama tells Hiei that he loves him. The story is a one-shot songfis. I like it and I hope you do too. R/R pls!


Authors Note: Hey everyone. I thought of the while I was listening to There You Have It by Blackhawk. He is one of my favorite singers. But this is a really cute little fanfic where Kurama tells Hiei that he loves him. I think that it is anyway. Well read and tell me what you think.  
  
Kurama was walking home from school when felt that someone was following him. He wasn't nervous; he knew who it was. "Hiei," Kurama thought as he shook he head, "you follow me to and from school, you watch me when I sleep but you can't even walk home with me." The fox just smile and treaded on for home. It was to be another long night, not because of his home work, because of his feelings for a special someone.  
  
((You're the kind of man, I've been dreaming of.  
  
But I never thought I could ever say it  
  
Good enough  
  
To win your love  
  
You probably think I'm foolish  
  
You'll probably tell me so  
  
I'll open up my heart then you're probably  
  
Going to tell me no  
  
But here I go  
  
I want to give you all I've got inside  
  
I want to love you for the rest of my life))  
  
As Kurama rounded the corner to his house he saw Hiei jump into the tree beside his window and he ran toward his house. He came to the front door, opened it and ran up the stairs; a smile wide on his face. But he stopped just at his door. He felt something jump in his chest. It was his heart and it was now pounding like it never had before. "What? Is it?" he thought as he slowly opened the door to his room. Kurama walked over to the window and opened it. "About time Fox. Where were you?" Hiei said in his normal tone.  
  
"Oh, my mother stopped me. Sorry." Kurama said in a low nervous tone. Hiei never heard him say anything like that; to say the least he was worried.  
  
"What's wrong with you fox." Hiei asked kind of harsh to cover up his concern.  
  
Kurama knew that he was worried so he put on the best smile he could, "I'm fine. Just a hard day of school, that's all." Kurama lied. He really wanted to tell him how he felt but he kept it to himself.  
  
((There I've done it; there I've said it  
  
There you have it, I don't regret it  
  
I'd give you my love in a minute  
  
If you want it, come and get it  
  
There I've done it, there I've said it  
  
There you have it.))  
  
Hiei jumped onto Kurama's bed and rested his eyes. He really didn't like this world but he had to admit there were a few things that he liked. Soon he was asleep and Kurama looked at him.  
  
"He's so peaceful." Kurama thought as he got up and walked over to his bed. "He's almost like a sleeping child." Kurama smiled as he sat down beside him and seen him tense. Hiei was having a bad dream. Kurama run a hand threw his hair and seen him relax a little. He brought his hand around the back of his head, to cup his cheek, then down to his chin and finally he rubbed his arm and Hiei relaxed. Kurama smiled; that was when Hiei opened a sleepy eye.  
  
"Fo... fox? Wha...What are you doing?" Hiei asked still half asleep. Kurama felt his heart jump to his throat. And it started to beat with intense speed.  
  
"Um... I... I was...." He was a little short on words. But his heart, if possible, started to beat faster.  
  
((This is confidential, I never told a soul  
  
Every time I see you, feel my heart  
  
Begin to loose control  
  
And all I know  
  
Is I'm feeling something I've never felt  
  
I want to be with you and nobody else))  
  
"FOX!" Hiei screamed.  
  
"Um... Hiei? Could I tell you something?"  
  
"Sure... what?" Hiei was a little stunned that Kurama was being so shy. He was usually firm and straightforward when he says things. "I've felt this way for a long time and I know that you're probably think that I'm crazy but it's the way I feel." Kurama started to feel something tug at his heart. He knew that Hiei didn't love him but he had a right to know his feelings. A tear started to roll down Kurama's cheek.  
  
"Yeah, what?"  
  
((There I've done it; there I've said it  
  
There you have it, I don't regret it  
  
I'd give you my love in a minute  
  
If you want it, come and get it  
  
There I've done it, there I've said it  
  
There you have it.))  
  
"Hiei I... I...I LOVE YOU!" Kurama screamed. He burst out into tears and started to sob on the floor. He really didn't want to break down in front of Hiei but he couldn't help it. He love Hiei but He didn't love him. Suddenly he felt someone wipe his tear way.  
  
"I love you, too." Hiei said as Kurama looked up, eyes wide and a smile on his face. Hiei leaned in and kissed him and that is where our story fades away. Â ((There I've done it; there I've said it  
  
There you have it, I don't regret it  
  
I'd give you my love in a minute  
  
If you want it, come and get it  
  
There I've done it, there I've said it  
  
There you have it.  
  
Oh yea, yea, yea  
  
There I've done it, there I've said it  
  
There you have it.))  
  
~*~  
  
I'll let you make-up what happens after that. So tell me what you think. Remember I love everyone who does! 


End file.
